Tressherhorn Academy of Magic
by SparkleJohn
Summary: Prologue to the actual book series (prologue is it's own series as well) A group of kids, gifted with many talents in the magical arts, battle against a force of hundreds of elite assassins and magicians, who seek to use the kid's powers for thier own evil deeds. Rated M for gorey content later on.


AN: so this is an original story of mine. The book is called Tressherhorn Academy of Magic. It's a very old concept of mine that has been rewritten and reworked so many times it's not even funny anymore. This is the prologue to the side-adventure book that'll take place after the conclusion of three different main story arcs. Hope you guys enjoy.

I glanced around the halls nervously, wringing my hands on the sharp edges of my small spellbook binder. My attention snapped up as the line in front of me moved, filing into the class.

'First day...this is going to be tough...' I sighed inwardly, glancing down to my Significant, Kiwi. She tilted her head slightly and blinked. We passed my teacher, I think her name was Ama-lee, I don't remember. All the other kids took their seats and I glanced around. The only open one left was the last one right in the corner. Alone. 'Perfect for me,' I noticed the black-haired Zorark from my dorm sitting in front of me. His long cat-like ears blocked most of the board and he glanced back at me, his green eyes widened.

"Oh! We can change seats, since you can't see around my-"

"It's fine," I shook my head and set to copying the incantations on the board.

"Good morning class." The teacher stood at the head of the room and began to drone on about this years' criteria.

This is my fourth year here at T.A.M...and man has it been a drag.

I finally managed to become the Superior of my dorm, Zorark, after beating Emily Blackfrost at the annual Tressh Games. I doodled my crest boredly and gasped as the Zorark in front of me nudged my desk, bringing my attention to Ama-lee. She had her hand out, demanding my doodling paper.

She 'tsked'. "Miss Superior? Drawing during a lesson? I should have Joyce come and punish this insolence."

As if on cue, Joyce walked in through the door and looked over at us both curiously. "Cryst? Ama-lee, I must speak with her, if you may."

Ama-lee blinked and looked from me to Joyce. "Perfect timing. She must be punished for her actions."

I stood and gathered what little things I had, Kiwi at my side, bristling towards Ama-lee, we both blended into the back, waiting for the situation to clear.

Joyce shook her head. "Ama-lee, I'll deal with her, then." She beckoned me across the room and I noticed Luna at the front. She looked confused for a moment and waved before I left the room with Joyce.

She turned to me slightly. "Cryst. I need your help."

"With what, Headmaster?" I blinked. Only once had she come to me for help, and that was when the Order threatened the safety of the Academy, where my friends and I teamed together with Leeandra, and her friends, and Andreia, along with hers. We had an emergency rescue mission, since I had been taken by the Order. I shook my head slightly.

"I need you as well as Luna, Stiaax, and Leo to go to our sister Academy, The Winds, to fetch Leeandra and her group, then head to SafeHouse for Andreia an the other Wielders. As you will, return immediately back to this Academy. I need this task completed within the end of the week. Can you do this for me?"

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Another adventure!" I looked to Joyce. "Who will be Superior while us three are gone? I'm sure our Inferior isn't ready to take on that sort of-"

"No one shall be Superior upon your absences. No one knows you'll be gone."

I blinked. "How?"

She smiled and looked down to me. "You're the Zorark, you should be able to figure that out no problem!"

I tapped my index finger to my wrist "a simple duplication incantation should work. So long as its cast every hour."

" I can handle that. Simply instruct my how to do it properly."

I nodded and smiled. 'Not a bad start to my fifth year, don't you think?'

"Kiwi, go get Luna and Star, I'll get Saiaax."

My Significant nodded and ran off with an excited yelp. I held tightly to my staff, going into the Flaeure House was very dangerous for Zorarks', since our two houses constantly fought over superiority. Though. Saiaax being the Superior of his dorm made it easier, since we got separate dorms from the others. I passed through the Magika Barrier, a wall of flames, to the long path to the courtyard. Normal dorm students had to have a student from the dorm they're wishing to go to let them in, but being a Superior allowed us to go uninvited, since whatever talisman we carried for out Magika was a key. The only dorm we weren't permitted entry like this was the Headmaster dorm. We had to have Joyce's Inferior let us in. Only superiors could go directly to the Headmaster dorm, Inferiors of the other dorms and students all had to go through to the Office.

I stopped, noticing a group of Flaeure students coming towards me, but around the corner of some landscaping. I quickly twisted my staff, and changed the flow of Magika from my amulet and I felt my entire body ripple. I blinked, as I was now on all fours, in my Spiritual form. I quickly dove under the bushes next to me, loping across the large open field leading to the Superior dorm. Traveling in this form was dangerous, but fast. I come to a slow halt, scenting brimstone and I curled my nose. I never liked the smell. My attention snapped up as a shadow eclipsed mine and I yelped loudly. Stark white claws extended above my head an I altered the flow of Magika through my charm hanging from my furred neck, changing from my Spiritual form, a large Dire Wolf, to a crow. I beat my wings furiously, just barely avoiding the dragon above me. Once it was out of my reach, I had just barely touched a talon to the ground and I agin changed my form, back to my origin and glared at the pale red-head riding the black dragon.

"Saiaax! What in the hell are you doing?!" I huffed, the amulet around my neck burning from using it so much.

He laughed and dismounted his Significant, striding up to me. "Oh do let up, Cryst! Amuur was aware it was you!"

"So trying to sweep me off the ground while I was ShapeChanged is what he was aiming for?"

Saiaax shook his head and waved off my comment. "What are you doing here at Flaeure? You know it's dangerous, even if we are-"

"We're going to the Academy of the Winds. Then to SafeHouse. You and Luna are coming with me and Leo to go get Leeandra and Andreia, Headmaster's orders."

Saiaax blinked. "Oh, another 'world in peril' deal?"

I shook my head. "That I don't know. Joyce only told me who to gather and when to meet back."

He nodded. "Then off to the Oqueria dorm?"

"No, I sent Kiwi to get Luna. We're going to the Aierio dorm."

"Ah, Leo." Saiaax sighed and looked over to Amuur. He turned back to me. "Race you to his dorm.

I blinked "you know you're going to lose!" I smiled then and felt my amulet grow hot again, as I pictured my Guardian in my mind. To alter this much Magika, demanded a very skilled Spellcaster, such as myself. A burning sensation overcame all of my body, as it slowly changed form. I glimpsed Saiaax's expression, smug and impressed. The burning stopped, and now, instead the short arms and legs I had in my origin form, I sported two pairs of long arms as well as thick legs, a swinging barbed tail, a long neck and two huge wings. I looked down to Saiaax and he shook his head with a sigh.

"You simply copied Amuur's form, not entirely impressing."

I scoffed, a bout of flame escaped my toothy maw. He blinked and raised his hands in defense. I gasped and jumped back, as a horned black snout was shoved into my line of sight. Amuur's mind touched mine, inquisitive and defensive.

He studied me a moment before retreating, still eyeing me suspiciously.

My friend smirked and held up three fingers. "At the count of three."

He climbed up Amuur's back "one,"

I crouched low to the ground, spreading out my wings as far as I could, mimicking Amuur almost perfectly.

"Two!"

Amuur clawed at the ground impatiently and swung his tail.

"Three!"

Just a moment before Saiaax shouted out, Amuur and I both cupped our wings, and slammed down with all our strength. We shot up into the sky, Amuur leveled out quickly, speeding up and keeping a steady pace. Me, well, speed is my strong point. I beat my wings harder to gain more altitude, soaring above Amuur and the clouds.

The sun was brilliant up here, and I only lingered a second before pulling my arms, legs, and wings tightly to my sides and dove at a dangerous angle.

I picked up speed so quick I became dizzy almost instantly. Amuur roared out in surprise as I barreled out from the clouds just above him and continued down, opening up my wing only slightly so that I began to slowly come out from my dive.

Only when I became close to the trees did I unfurl them completely, my speed not changing and flew over the trees, all of them a green and yellow blur.

•••

Saiaax and I walked down the halls of the main halls of the Academy, since we forgot that Leo would be in class.

Saiaax looked miserable, I had beaten him at the race. "It's only because you're lighter than Amuur, so you're naturally faster."

"Weight doesn't always affect speed, Saiaax."

We both turned to face my best friend, Leo Hartwood. His shaggy black hair was a mop on his head and his quirky grin suggested some crazy idea forming in his mind.

"Leo!" I smiled and hugged him, his arms wrapped tightly around me and he laughed. I heard Saiaax gasp and I let go of Leo, turning to his Significant pulling on the bottom of the redhead's pantleg.

"Peach!" I knealt down and the small strawberry-colored fox leapt up into my arms. She whimpered happily, her green eyes sparkling and she yipped loudly.

"How's Kiwi treating you?" Leo smiled and snapped, bringing Peach to his side and he tossed her a small cookie.

"Fine, fine, and Peach?" I stood up and brushed some of the fox fur off my clothes.

"Good! Now, what do you need?"

I glanced to Saiaax. "Well, going to go collect everyone from our last couple missions...you know Leeandra and Andreia? Along with their friends, all of us need to report back here at T.A.M. to see what Joyce needs of us."

"Headmaster said this?"

I nodded. "Personally. I should be in Incantations 101 right now but I got pulled out,"

"With Ama-lee right?"

I smiled and nodded again. "Yeah."

"She's a little off her rocker," Leo laughed as both Saiaax and I agreed.

"So come on, we're meeting Kiwi, Luna and Dot in the main courtyard."

Saiaax and Leo nodded "we'll meet you there!"

Leo and I ran down the halls together, as Saiaax went to go get Amuur through the landing at the courtyard.

"Cryst, is it REALLY a good idea to have both Luna an me on the same team?"

"What, is one crazy person not enough for you?" I laughed.

He smirked and shook his head "no no, when talking about us, one is enough."

"True that,"

We came to a slow walk as we neared the courtyard and I placed two fingers by my lips, blowing a quick puff of air, I sounded the small signal I used to summon Kiwi.

The area in front of us suddenly exploded into a loud commotion of yips and barking as my Significant came barreling down the hall and skidded to a stop by me. Kiwi's tail was lashing back and forth excitedly and she was bouncing around.

Luna appeared at the end of the hall, staff in hand and Dot at her side. She waved, a smirk plastered onto her features and she meandered over to Leo and I.

"Hey there! Just got here with Kiwi." She glanced to Leo next to me. "So! What's the occasion?" He tipped her head to the side slightly.

"Get to go on another adventure," Leo answered her before I could.

"Oh? Where to?"

"Academy of The Winds." I stated.

"What's Headmaster needing with Leeandra and her gang?"

I blinked. "How'd you know-"

Luna stopped me by wagging her finger "I just do!"

I smiled and sighed. "Well she didn't tell me that part,"

"We have to head over to SafeHouse for Andriea, Sean, Ty and Jacob. We're all them meeting back here at the academy with Headmaster." Leo finished

explaining and glanced over as Amur and Saiaax entered the courtyard. Peach squeaked and his behind his leg, glaring at the giant black dragon, growling. Both Leo and I laughed, and Luna just shook her head. Saiaax came bounding up and twirled his wand in hand.

"We got the group back together, gonna make way over to Winds?"

I nodded. "Lemme stop back by Zorark and pack up some emergency supplies."

Leo shook his head. "No no, I got supplies already."

We stopped for a moment, looked to each other, then to Leo.

"Lets stop by Zorark."

"Sounds good!" Both Luna and Saiaax started off. Poor Leo puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

"Glad to know you all trust me!"

We all laughed. "Completely."

•

We had all just left the Zorark dorm and were now heading to the barrier that kept the Academy invisible to any non-magical beings. I remembered when I first came to the Academy...and so did Saiaax. I could tell by that idiotic grin slapped across his face. Then I realized something. 'He has a VERY slappable face.'

I bit my lip, hard, trying to keep from laughing when his eyes shot to me, that grin widening, if even remotely possible.

Leo then jumped between us, hooking his arms around our shoulders.

"Come on you two loooovebirds! We have a mission to complete here!"

I swear, at that moment, Leo's face looked more slappable than Saiaax's.

but apparently me and -A-Lot had the same idea, and smacked Leo on either side of his face, knocking him back into Luna with a shriek.

Saiaax and I both burst out laughing, doubled over to keep from toppling to the ground. Leo gasped loudly and sat up from atop Luna.

"First off; OW, second; I was only joking!"

Saiaax had managed to pause his fit to nod violently, shooting me a glance as I gasped. With a heavy sigh, the laughing turned to giggles, fits of them every few seconds.

Saiaax grinned again and locked eyes with me. "Oh come on Leo! We all know Cryst's falling for that one Zorark, what was his name...Steele?" We again laughed, Leo and Luna joining in.

I felt heat pool in my face and looked away.

"Not a chance, Ambrose! Everyone knows Steele isn't my type!"

"Sure, nobody likes a little pussycat?" Leo teased and I felt my face grow hotter.

Luna grinned "oh no, I'm sure it's more of those hot-headed freckle-faces."

Now it was Saiaax who began to redden. He shot a glare, a playful one, to the blonde.

"They're not freckles!"

"Would you rather then be pimples?"

Everyone looked to me in shock, as I had plastered on as straight of a face as I could ever manage and a VERY serious time to my voice.

Leo was the first one to bust up laughing, falling to the ground and pulling Luna with him. Saiaax's face deepened and he glared at the ground.

"L-lets just get MOVING!"

•••

"I'm hungry..."

It had been a good four hours of adventuring, and we'd all given up walking and turned to our Significants to help out. Though, since I had a Spiritual form, I simply strode alongside Kiwi. Poor Leo though...he had to carpool on Amuur's back. The black was CLEARLY not happy. Imagine a unibrow goat, with long twisted horns, no beard, and an ugly pair of snaggletooth canines. Imagining it? Now, try and make it scowl. That's about the face that Amuur was making right then. Peach was prancing next to me, only coming up to my elbows, where she would normally come up to Leo's waist...if he wasn't on all fours like I was. Lets just say, I intimidated Amuur. Yeah, I'm the Big Bad Wolf.

Lost in my own thought, I hadn't realized we stopped on a small rise, overlooking a nearby town, and nearly toppled down the slope.

I shot a glance to Kiwi, then to Luna. "Go down there?"

Dot nodded and twisted her head sideways slightly to look to Luna, who turned to Saiaax and Leo. "We'll stop for food here,"

I reverted the flow of Magika to my origin, and retired to my upright form once again. Glancing to Kiwi, who now came to my shoulders, yipped happily and nuzzled my cheek. "We'll leave our Significants here, I can fly us in over the town in my Guardian form"

The group nodded and the three teens atop the dragons dismounted to the ground with a soft 'thump'

"Lets just hope we don't run into trouble." Saiaax growled, unamused.

•

"You just HAD to say that, didn't you?!" Leo shouted from across the small coffee shop we'd stopped in. Everything went well until a huge group of robed men from the Order appeared.

I deflected a fast pulse of Magika thrown at me from my left with my staff, countering with my own. Leo might be the second craziest in our group here, but he's big on the whole 'universe is listening' thing. And Saiaax just ruined the whooooole thing. My back pressed up against something and I almost bashed the side of its' head with my staff when I realized it was Luna to my rescue. She had on a crazy grin, not the bad kind, she was really enjoying this. Well, we all were really. It's been almost two years since we were allowed out to the field.

"There's something different about these ones this time. They're not going down as easy-" her attention snapped to her right, with a quick incantation she summoned up enough Magika to, literally, blow away a few dark-robed figure. One of the many knights the Order sent out for us. I managed to scatter a large congregation of the goons around the entrance of the shop, and sent the flock of them grouping over to Saiaax and Leo.

You know. This coffee shop wasn't that bad...at least...until we wrecked the whole place. The numbers of them this time though, it's not usual for Order to send out so many, leaving Base so vulnerable. Apparently they wanted someone gone.

Then...something I hadn't expected happened; all of the men suddenly collapsed, screaming in agony. There's only one person I know who's capable of that.

"Andriea!"

Sure enough, Leo spotted her first.

The dark-haired girl flashed a smile, holding a sparkling stone close to her chest and closed her eyes, obviously concentrating. My talisman burned badly from all of my use of Magika and I grimaced slightly, looking to the dirty-blonde and black-haired boys standing just behind Reia.

"Nice of you to join us." Saiaax growled, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with a scowl.

"Sean, get them gone please?" Reia glanced to him, but her eyes were still closed. The men had stopped moving now, not making a sound at all. Sean pulled out something from his pocket and held it to his chest. There was a silent moment, then a loud crash sound, like thunder. Deafening and sudden, it left as soon as it came. I blinked and glanced around, there was nothing left of the Order, only broken glass and table and scattered paper. Oh, and not to mention the crowd that had started gathering outside. Sean and Reia lowered their hands with a sigh.

"What are you guys doing so far away from SafeHouse?" Leo put away his wand and huffed.

Jacob scoffed, Reia and Sean glanced uneasily to each other.

"Twelve got to it. SafeHouse isn't safe anymore."

AN: I know not all the characters or dorms were explained much in this prologue here, but a quick explanation.

There are about twelve dorms, all fitted for a specific aspect of magic you set yourself to. This isn't something you choose though, there are trials and tests you take to figure out which dorm you belong to and all that jazz.

The Order and Twelve are the same organization, (will also be referred to as The Organization) an they are out to eradicate all forms of magic that isn't their own.

Hope this was okay ^^!


End file.
